Descobrindo que te amo
by liliuapolonio
Summary: Nessa fic Seiya depois de uma inesperada carta. Descobre seus verdadeiros sentimentos. essa fic contem yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Descobrindo que te amo...

Depois de tantas batalhas a vida de Seiya de pegasus finalmente teve sossego.

Ele nunca gostou muito dessa calmaria toda. Saori, no entanto, sabia que seu fiel cavaleiro merecia umas longas ferias depois de tantas batalhas e sofrimento.

E assim foi. Seiya voltou a morar no seu apartamento na área do cais. De volta a simplicidade cotidiana. Sem mistérios ou tramas diabólicas na próxima esquina. Esta continha no maximo um velho bar repleto de estivadores, marinheiros e garotos de programa.

Os demais meninos também tomaram seus próprios rumos. Shun e Hyoga foram morar numa casa que a deusa lhe concedera na Sibéria. Shiryu voltou pra China com seu mestre. E Ikki, bom, digamos que esse, nem Zeus sabe o paradeiro direito.

Com o tempo os antigos cavaleiros de bronze foram dando outro rumo em suas vidas. Cada um foi fazer aquilo que sempre quisera, mas por causa das lutas deixaram de lado.

Apenas Seiya ainda não tinha dado um rumo em sua vida. Sempre que decidia algo, um mês depois percebia que não era aquilo que queria. Nem trabalho nem o lazer momentâneo supriam a falta que seus amigos lhe faziam.

Aqueles que sempre tiveram ao seu lado em momentos tensos e perturbadores hoje viviam vidas tranqüilas e distantes. Às vezes ficavam meses sem proferir palavras com seus irmãos de bronze. Destes somente Shun ligava pra ele interessado por noticias.

Já somavam quase dois anos sem dar noticias, quando uma inesperada carta de seu melhor amigo Shiryu chegou naquela manha cinzenta e sacal. Antes de abrir ficou relembrando o ultimo dia que trocaram uma palavra.

Nunca entenderá por que Shiryu ficou com tanta raiva dele. Lembrou-se que no dia da despedida de todos. Seu amigo dragão lhe fizera umas perguntas um tanto inusitadas. E na época ele não soube responde-las.

- Então Seiya o que vai fazer? Perguntou Hyoga.

- Essa eu respondo. Iniciou Ikki, irônico e acido como sempre. - Ele vai se casar com a Shatori , terão lindos filhos e irão viver felizes para sempre ate todos morrerem... de tédio.

Após dizer isso Ikki de fênix dava altas gargalhadas. Hyoga não se conteve e começou a rir também. Shun ficou balançando a cabeça com ar de negação. Apenas Shiryu permaneceu imóvel.

Seiya ficou visivelmente irritado com a brincadeira de Ikki.

- Sua piadinha não teve graça fênix. Disse um pegasus serio.

- Também acho Ikki. Disse um frio Shiryu.

Nesse momento Seiya olhou nos olhos do amigo e notou um brilho diferente. O cavaleiro de dragão estava visivelmente aborrecido com as piadas. Seiya ficou um tempo processando por que o amigo tinha ficado chateado com a brincadeira.

A conversa voltou a fluir na mesa daquele restaurante italiano. Era um dia frio de março. Chovia torrencialmente. Os amigos bebiam um vinho seco de uma safra antiga.

Besteiras começaram a ser ditas naquele local em função da alta quantidade de álcool ingerida por eles.

- Agora serio Seiya. Responde com sinceridade. Você e a Deusa nunca tiveram nada!? Disse Hyoga, que desajeito, deixa lentamente cair um copo no chão ao fazer um movimento brusco, agarrando Seiya pelo colarinho.

Um barulho agudo ecoa. Leve constrangimento geral.

- Que pergunta indiscreta é essa, Hyoga? Perguntou Shun, enquanto este voltava a sua cadeira recomposto. Percebendo talvez um exagero no impulso. Num canto do local um garçom aparece de vassoura e pá em punho. Iniciando a limpeza dos cacos.

- Que tem irmão. O pato tem razão. Conta pra nos Seiya. Saori e boa de cama?

- Ikki!!! Disse Shun.

Seiya fechou o cenho e ia responder as gracinhas dos dois. Quando um irritado Shiryu se levantou da cadeira puxando em seguida Seiya pra fora do restaurante.

Os restantes ficaram sentados com um ar de interrogação uns para outros.

Já lá fora, um abobado pegasus ficava encarando o amigo sem saber o motivo daquele ato tão repentino.

Shiryu colocou Seiya entra ele e a parede do restaurante e começou a falar. Como estava frio seu hálito quente transformava-se numa linda fumaça a medida que saia em quantidades irregulares.

- Seiya, quero te fazer uma pergunta e, por favor, responda com toda sinceridade pra mim.

Shiryu olha para a rua. Nenhum carro por ela transitava deixando sua pausa reflexiva mais presente.

-O que você sente pela Saori? Perguntou direto.

O cavaleiro, mas fiel de Athena não sabia o que responder. Começou a analisar a pergunta do amigo. O que sentia por Saori? Com o passar do tempo foi ficando mais difícil entender e descrever aquele sentimento. Era um misto de senso de responsabilidade e carinho mútuos.

Eram tantos sentimentos que não tinha como dizer assim tão de repente. Deu um pequeno suspiro. E respondeu coçando sua cabeça com as duas mãos:

- Eu não sei! São tantos sentimentos juntos que fica difícil.

Shiryu respirou fundo passou a mão no rosto e se ousou perguntar:

- E amor carnal. Você sente isso por ela?

Seiya agora ficou mais confuso. Em que lugar o amigo queria chegar com tantas perguntas.

- Shiryu por que quer saber disso agora? Não estou entendendo aonde quer chegar.

- Seiya por todos os deuses. Não desconversa. Eu preciso saber. É muito importante pra mim.

O cavaleiro de pegasus pensou, pensou e não soube o que responder.

- Desculpe Shi. Mas nem eu sei isso direito. Por isso não tenho como te responder agora.

O cavaleiro de dragão olhou nos olhos de pegasus e sussurrou:

- No dia que você souber essa resposta, por favor, me procure e me diga. Porem não demore, pois por mais que eu seja paciente, nem tudo sou capaz de esperar.

Sua sentença foi emitida e Shiryu não ficou nem mais um segundo dialogando. Entrou no restaurante e se despediu de todos. Entregou na mão de Shun uma quantia de dinheiro pra pagar a conta. Pegou seu casaco e foi em direção a porta de saída. Seiya se encontrava ainda do lado de fora. Tentando entender por que seu melhor amigo queria saber tanto sobre sua vida afetiva. Foi nesse momento que Shiryu parou do seu lado e sem sequer olhar para ele disse:

- Se cuida.

A rua se estendia sob os pés dele conforme caminhava. Seiya não disse nada apenas ficou observando seu amigo cada vez mais longe. Engolido pela noite fria. Ate que não o enxergou mais. Uma lagrima solitária descia em seu rosto pálido por causa do frio.

Quando voltou para dentro do restaurante o clima já não era o mesmo. Shun já tinha pedido a conta e em seguida todos se despediram. Pelo andar da carruagem iria ser um longo tempo sem eles se encontrarem.

E assim foi...

Ate aquela manha cinzenta que Seiya recebeu a carta de Shiryu.

Durante aquele tempo sem se verem, Seiya finalmente refletiu sobre Athena.

Era apenas amor reverente do cavaleiro a sua deusa. Não tinha nada de carnal naquele sentimento. Sentia que isso de alguma maneira curiosa ate maculasse a verdade naquilo. Banalizaria esse carinho puro nutrido pelos dois. Matando os de tédio, como acertadamente sentenciou Ikky.

Muito tempo são dois anos. 600 e tantos dias. Dentre todos os assuntos que lhe tomavam a existência. Como comer, dormir, beber e as vezes tomar banho. Seiya conjecturava constantemente sobre o por que Shiryu querer saber os seus reais sentimentos. Sua mente voltou finalmente ao instante momento. E agora? Será que haveriam respostas contidas nesta carta? Sera!? Sera!!?!?

Sentou-se em sua cama. Abriu rápido o envelope. E pra sua surpresa aquela não era uma simples carta. Era nada mais nada menos que um convite de casamento.

Pegou firme no papel que estava em suas mãos e releu na esperança de ter lido errado. Porem o destino não estava lhe pregando uma peça. Naquela carta realmente continha um convite de casamento. Que em palavras douradas informava:

Shun-rey & Shiryu tem o imenso prazer de convidar lhe para união de ambos nos cinco picos de Roshan na China no dia 17 de março as 18h00min. Agradecemos e esperamos a presença de todos. Obrigado.

Seiya não sabia por que aquela noticia tão inesperada tinha lhe dado tanta angustia seguida de uma dor no coração. Pois a mão no peito esquerdo apertando com força, tentando assim diminuir aquele imenso agonia. Mesmo sem explicar por que, suas lagrimas brotavam em seus olhos e percorriam seu rosto. Sua mão amassara aquela carta de uma maneira tão agressiva que seu cosmo, por mais que não quisesse despertou. E assim aquele pedaço de papel foi extinto da face da terra.

Porque? Perguntou se Seiya. Porque essa dor? Esse ódio?

Tinha vontade de pegar o primeiro avião pra China e não deixar "seu" amigo se casar.

Parou de pensar em besteiras e começou a refletir sobre o que sentia por Shiryu.

De repente uma breve compilação de lembrança dos dois veio em sua mente...

Tudo que passaram juntos. As dificuldades que compartilharam, angustia, tristezas, vitorias, o circulo de amizade que criaram, a cumplicidade, confiança e a cima de tudo o amor que os unia. Tudo foi passando sucessivamente em suas lembranças.

Ele parou exatamente no dia que se despediram. Um estalo. Uma revelação perpassou seu cérebro de forma tão intensa, como sempre imaginou ser o golpe fantasma da fênix. Percebeu que amava Shiryu. Só que não era amor de irmãos como ele sentia pelos demais amigos. Era o amor supremo ultimo derradeiro arrebatador aquele que apenas se sente por uma pessoa. Mesmo que não seja correspondido. Porque é inevitável tal o dia após a noite. A completa entrega de corpo e alma em loucos momentos de prazer. O amor supremo imerso no caldo da paixão.

Jogou-se na cama e começou a esmurrar a mesma com se aquilo fosse amenizar a estupidez na qual se deixou levar por anos.

Como poderia ser tão burro ao ponto de nunca ter enxergado esse lindo sentimento. Quanto mais pensava mais suas lagrimas rolavam. E pior Shiryu retribuía esse amor. Ao ponto de chegar aquele extremo de se abrir e de quase confessar que também o queria. E agora por sua burrice seu amor estava preste a se casar.

Ficou entregue a suas lagrimas, ate adormecer...


	2. Chapter 2

2

Seiya acordou com uma horrenda dor de cabeça percorrendo os olhos e a fronte da testa. Como achava não ter comprimidos. Tentou amenizar massageando as têmporas com os polegares.

Sentia-se um tremendo idiota. Aquela dor não passara como achou que ia acontecer e acordar foi pior, pois voltou a sua realidade. O amor de sua vida iria casar no dia seguinte. E com uma pessoa maravilhosa. Shun-rey era uma moça que merecia mais do que ninguém o amor de Shiryu.

Sua cabeça estava cheia de duvidas. Seu inconsciente pedia que ele pegasse o primeiro avião para Roshan e acabace com aquela palhaçada toda. Declarando se ao seu amor e dali eles começariam uma linda história de amor. Só tinha um porem. Será que Shiryu ainda lhe amava? E será que depois de quase dois anos de silencio, ele podia magoar o coração de outra pessoa? Por que, ate então, ele foi o culpado de Shiryu estar se casando. Ele entregara seu amado nos braços de outro alguém. A culpa agora corroia seu coração.

Levantou e pensou em ir comprar um remédio. Já que a cabeça agora doía ainda mais, chegando a tomar quase todo o seu cérebro de lancinantes agulhadas de fogo.

Quando se dirigia a porta ouviu seu celular tocar. Deixou o aparelho tocar, tocar ate que a pessoa desistisse. Só que o celular não parava de tocar. Foi caminhado lentamente ate onde ele estava e olhou para o visor para poder xingar aquele que lhe incomodava numa hora daquelas. Quando olhou com atenção notou que o nome escrito na tela era: Shun.

Deu um grito.

- Droga!

Em seguida atendeu ao telefone.

- Alô!

- Seiya!

- Oi Shun. Quanto tempo. Disse Seiya abrindo a torneira do banheiro e passando a mão molhada pela testa e pálpebras. A fim de que isso surtisse algum efeito em sua enxaqueca.

- Amigo quero muito lhe perguntar uma coisa.

- Diga Shun. Falou Seiya, já de volta ao quarto.

- Você recebeu alguma correspondência esses dias?

- Porque?

- Por favor Seiya, me responde.

- Se quer saber se recebi o convite do casamento do Shi. Acabei de lê.

A extensão ficou muda.

- Shun, ainda esta ai?

- Estou Seiya. Olha amigo, eu sei que não devia me meter. Ate jurei a Hyoga não fazê-lo. Pois ele acha vocês dois grandinhos demais para isso. Porem, não posso ficar vendo dois amigos meus que se amam nessa situação.

Nesse momento o mundo de Seiya parou. Ele tinha ouvido bem. Shun acabou de dizer que eles se amavam?

- Seiya! Amigo que foi?

- Shun! Repeti o que você disse.

- Sobre o que?

- Que nos amamos.

- E não é Seiya! Você ficou ai bancado o defensor de Athena e acabou esquecendo-se de valorizar esse lindo sentimento que vocês têm.

Nesse momento Seiya ficou pensativo. Será que era tão óbvio esse amor e só ele não tinha percebido. Deixando intencionalmente tudo se tornar vazio e distante no tempo, ate ser muito tarde para que qualquer coisa pudesse ser revertida. Fruto de um medo ocioso e cômodo.

- Porem agora é tarde não é amigo. Repetiu Seiya com algumas alterações seu ultimo pensamento. Bem baixinho segurando o choro.

- Que tarde o que Seiya!?! Levanta essa cabeça pega o primeiro vôo pra China e vai resolver isso cara a cara com ele. Disse Shun espantado e irritado do outro lado da linha.

- Mas Shun ele escolheu casar com a Shun-rey... Eu não posso chegar lá com a maior cara lavada. Olhar pra garota e dizer: Olha... eu gosto de você. Porem vou roubar seu noivo por que eu o amo e fui um idiota no passado e agora eu enxerguei que o amo mais que tudo. Não posso fazer isso Shun!!! Argumentou Seiya, gritando as frases. Como se a altura de sua voz dessa maior credibilidade e razão ao seu ponto de vista.

- Seiya, por todos os Deuses. Deixa de ser burro. Para de pensar como cavaleiro da justiça uma vez só amigo. Se lembre que você também é humano. Essa é sua ultima oportunidade de ser e fazer o Shiryu feliz.

- E se o Shi não gostar mais de mim. Vou fazer papel de idiota na frente de todos.

- Vem cá. Eu to mesmo falando com Seiya de pegasus? Por que não parece. Cadê aquela pessoa que encontra nas situações mais desesperadoras o mínimo de vontade necessário para prosseguir? Aquele que não se dar por vencido nunca. Seiya, amigo. Você batalhou com os mais fortes Deuses. Como pode ter medo de receber um simples não? Por que é isso que vai acontecer. Se Shi não quiser mais ficar com você é isso que você vai ouvir. Só que encarar a situação dessa forma e como achar que um copo meio cheio, esta na verdade, meio vazio. A sempre dos lados de uma questão. Não se entregue a um único ponto de vista. Que alias, não é dos melhores. Pague para ver. Corra o risco... Melhor do que essa duvida eterna apunhalada no seu coração.

Seiya começou a refletir as palavras de seu amigo. E ele tinha razão. Por que não tentar. Talvez Shiryu tenha mandado o convite como uma ultima tentativa de aproximação.

- Tem razão amigo. Eu irei e seja o que Zeus quiser. Vou correr para o aeroporto. Você ira quando pra Roshan?

- Eu já estou aqui.

Depois de dizer isso, o cavaleiro de Andrômeda desligou o telefone. Apressado, Seiya começou a preparar sua mala colocando as coisas de qualquer jeito. Achou no processo, por sorte, um Tylenol 750 mg perdido, que meteu goela abaixo a seco. A dor de cabeça que sentia ate então foi retraindo se, ate findar no instante que pegou o taxi ao aeroporto.

Quando chegou lá, para sua surpresa, todos os vôos com destino China já tinha partido. E os próximos seriam daqui ha dois dias. Passou a mão em sua cabeça e começou a se desesperar. O casamento era amanha. Faltava menos de vinte quatro horas. O que poderia fazer?

Jogou a mala no chão com raiva e se sentou no saguão do aeroporto. Olhou para o celular e começou a mexer nele. Meio sem querer encontrou uma foto sua com Shi. Logo após terem vencido Apolo. Seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar.

- Desde quando fiquei tão meloso. Pensava consigo.

Continuou passando as fotos e encontrou uma com Saori em seu jatinho particular.

- Por que não pensei nisso antes.

Começou a digitar o numero da sua deusa. O telefone so dava caixa postal. Sua alegria foi diminuindo. Ligou para todos os números que Saori podia estar: Casa, escritório, celular, representantes, secretarias, contador, gerente do banco, jornalistas, e nada.

Quando finalmente se deu por vencido. Seu celular já com a bateria descarregando. Ele tocou. Seiya olhou para o visor onde constava: numero restrito. Não tinha nada a perder. Atendeu a ligação.

- Alô!

- Senhor Seiya Ogawara. Disse a voz de um homem em tom impessoal.

- Ele. Quem deseja?

- Senhor Ogawara, aqui quem fala é o piloto da senhorita Kido. Ele me pediu que ligasse para o senhor para saber se ira para o casamento do senhor Shiryu de dragão.

Seiya no outro lado da linha permanecia estático. Depois de ficar horas batendo cabeça nos guinches do aeroporto sem conseguir falar com Saori. De repente, o piloto particular da deusa estava ali lhe propondo aquilo.

- Senhor Ogawara?! Ainda esta ai?

- Desculpe, estou aqui sim. Por favor, prossiga no que dizia...

E assim Seiya marcou com o piloto de senhorita Kido as duas da manha para embarcar.

E pontualmente as duas, nosso cavaleiro de pegasus voava em busca do seu destino...


End file.
